


Up in the Atmosphere

by Corey5268



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Appendicitis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Sickfic, Spideypool Bingo 2019, no beta we die like men, peter is incredibly stoned from the pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corey5268/pseuds/Corey5268
Summary: Peter’s appendix nearly rupturing in the middle of a battle turned out to be fine. Now Wade just needs to wait for him to wake up.





	Up in the Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arkickulate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkickulate/gifts).



> This fills the miscommunication prompt on my Spideypool Bingo card. Thanks, Arkickulate, for the prompt!

“So what exactly is he  _ on _ ?” Wade said, looking at Peter’s unconscious body on the hospital bed.

“You know he resists normal anesthetics, right?” The SHIELD doctor glanced down at his chart. “We had to give him etorphine to help with the pain. His healing factor is accelerated enough that—“

“Yeah, yeah, don’t care about the science. What’s etorphine?”

“It’s an opiate. It’s about 1000 times stronger than morphine. It’s usually used to sedate rhinos.” Wade let out a low whistle. The doctor shrugged. “It’s the only thing that worked on him. Thankfully, it knocked him out enough that he slept through the surgery. He should be waking up fairly soon though. Regular morphine should work well enough for the pain, so we’ll switch to that. Let us know when he wakes up.” With that, the doctor left the room. Wade settled into a chair by Peter’s bedside, and started playing on his phone. During a particularly intense level of  _ Love Nikki _ , Wade heard a mumble from the bed. With a click, his phone was locked, and he was at Peter’s side.

“Pete? You awake?” He asked, just as Peter opened his eyes, squinting against the light.

“WheremI?” Peter slurred. He tried to lift his head, but didn’t have much success.

“SHIELD hospital. Your appendix almost ruptured. Iron Man flew you over here when you doubled over in the middle of a fight.”

“Oh,” Peter said, head flopping back to the pillow. “Who’re you? You’re super cute. Are you my nurse?” Wade burst into laughter. Peter frowned. Once Wade settled down into the occasional giggle, he grabbed Peter’s hand.

“Nah, babe. We’ve been engaged for six months. You’re just high as a kite.” Peter’s eyes went wide for a second before narrowing back down to a squint.

“We’re getting married?  _ You _ want to marry  _ me?  _ ‘m just a skinny nerd. You’re...so hot. Could probably lift me with one arm n’ you have the prettiest eyes ever.”

“Of course I wanna marry you, baby boy. I’m surprised you want someone that looks like roadkill.” Wade shrugged. Peter began tearing up.

“Nonononono. You’re soooo handsome. Scars are fuckin’ sexy.” Peter shivered. “‘m really cold.” Wade stood up to get him a blanket, only for Peter to grab his wrist.

“I can’t help you if you don’t let me go, Webs.”

“Don’t leave me! Dun wanna be alone forever.” And Wade’s heart promptly shattered. 

“Shh. I’m not going anywhere. Don’t think I could even if I wanted to,” Wade said with a smirk. “I think you’re stuck with me. Literally. I’m pretty sure your hand is sticking.” Abruptly, Peter tried to drop Wade’s hand. “Tried” being the operative word since he was, in fact, stuck to Wade. Peter abruptly burst into tears.

“I’m so sorry. I dunno your name, and now you’re stuck with me forever.”

“Wade, baby. My name is Wade. And there’s nobody I’d rather be stuck with forever. You’re it for me, sweetheart.” He brushed his free hand through Peter’s hair until Peter’s sobs faded to slight whimpers.

“I like you a lot, Wade,” Peter mumbled. He looked straight into Wade’s eyes. “You’re super nice, and really jacked. Will you marry me?” Wade tried his best to restrain another laugh, lest Peter start crying again.

“Of course I will, Pete.” Peter nodded in satisfaction, and closed his eyes again. As Peter drifted off to sleep again, Wade leaned over and kissed his forehead. “I’ll always say yes to you.”


End file.
